Judge Zane
by DueLingNinJaGirL
Summary: It's just a story about a case about the jeans and Zane's the judge and there will be a guest appearance from Naruto...


Judge Zane: Please be seated. In the matter of the state versus Mindy for the crimes of burglary, thefts, and destruction of property, are we ready to proceed?

Alexis: Prosecution is ready your honor.

Judge Zane: Very well. And the defendant has chosen to represent herself in this matter?

Mindy: Yes, You're Honor.

Judge Zane: Let's proceed with opening statements.

Jasmine: Thank you.

Judge Zane: Whatever.

Sakura: The state will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant did knowingly, and willingly, enter my bedroom and go into my closet and remove a pair of blue jeans that I paid for with my own money, and take said jeans back to her bedroom where she maliciously destroyed them. If we allow this sort of crime to go unpunished, next she'll be taking Zane's shirt and wearing it when he is out of town, like she did two weeks ago.

Mindy: Hey!

Judge Zane: You have an objection?

Mindy: We're not supposed to be talking about anything but the blue jeans.

Judge Zane: I'm going to allow a little lea way in the opening statement, particularly since I told you to stop wearing my shirts.

Mindy: I move that the judge disqualify himself due to the fact that he is projective against one of his fan girls , especially me, Mindy.

Judge Zane: I am not!! I'm prejustic against my clothes disappear!! Do your brothers know what you do?! Let's move on, does Mindy have an opening statement?

Mindy: Yes.

Judge Zane: Well?

Mindy: What's the use? You'll never listen anyway.

Judge Zane: I'm listening, do you wish to proceed or not?

Mindy: Okay, well first, Jasmine's being a big baby. And how can it be burglary if the stereo is turned up in her room which all the teachers say you can't do so if you have to go in there to turn it off and if you want to talk about shirts, what about when Atticus came over? You let him use Zane's duel disk. And I never said anything malicious about that. And maybe, if you paid me back the money you owed me which I ask for and you were such snot, none of this would have happened.

Judge Zane: Interesting opening statement. Will you be pleading insanity?

Mindy: This is so unfair. I might get my brother.

Judge Sasuke: Okay, first witness?

Jasmine: The prosecution calls it's only witness, Syrus.

Judge Zane: Oh great, I'm happier by the second. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Syrus: ...o-okay…

Judge Zane/sigh/ Okay, sit down.

Syrus: ... I saw them both wearing your shirts, Zane.

Jasmine: Objection!!

Mindy: OH, now who's going to jail?

Syrus: Well he said to tell the whole truth.

Judge Zane/rubbing temples/ that's fine, just stick to the topic of the case already. I'll deal with people wearing other peoples' clothes later.

Syrus: Okay.

Jasmine: Now please tell the court in your own words what happened last Sunday afternoon. When you saw the defendant enter my bedroom, go into the closet, take out a pair of brand new blue jeans, and go into her own bedroom.

Judge Zane: Those don't sound like Syrus' own words. He'd be bleating, Believe it all the time.

Mindy: Yeah, objection to that!!

Jasmine: I'll date you if you back me up.

Syrus: ... But I swore to tell-

Jasmine/kisses Syrus' nose/ Please?

Syrus: ...

Judge Zane: Sustained objection. Please refrain from leaving the witness, especially since he's my brother

Jasmine: Yes, your honor. /turns to Syrus and winks/ What happened Sunday afternoon?

Syrus' Thoughts: Oh no... oh no oh no... HEAVY CONCIOUS!!!

Syrus: I was eating cup ramen on the floor of the hallway; it was the good ramen too. It was Miso.

Judge Zane: Stick to the point, Sy.

Syrus: How else was I supposed to witness the crime? Although I could've been with Jaden

Mindy: I'm telling you, there was no crime!!

Judge Zane: Just go on with your story. Just let it be noted for the record that the court may find a list of duel training sessions to do next Monday that will serve as a good substitute for ramen.

Syrus: Oh great, I knew that would happen.

Jude Zane: Please continue with your testimony.

Syrus: Well, I'm sitting there eating ramen, because I just finished practice dueling and Jaden said I could have a break. Then Mindy walks down the Obelisk blue girl's hallway and goes into Jasmine's room and takes the blue jeans.

Jasmine: Yes!! Let the record show that the witness is indicating the defendant.

Judge Zane: So ordered.

Jasmine: If it pleases the court the people would like to enter into evidence this pair of blue jeans.

Mindy: What people?

Judge Zane: Emitted into evidence as peoples' exhibit A.

Jasmine: Now let me ask you, Syrus, are these the jeans that she stole from me?

Syrus: Yes

Jasmine: And she cut them off to make shorts?

Syrus: Yes

Jasmine: And now they're ruined, these were my best blue jeans.

Syrus: Yeah.

Mindy: What a baby.

Judge Zane: Let me see those. Oh my god, did you really think you were going to be able to wear these like this? They're so short they're... they're... EW, I can't imagine you in these!! That's gross!! Are you out of your mind?! No wonder your brothers don't have dates.

Mindy: Well what's the use of this if you think I'm guilty without even hearing my side of the story?

Judge Zane: I- ... Okay, I'm speaking of these cut-offs here, and merely noticing that any girl who attempts to wear something like this will have me gagging the rest of the day.

Mindy: I never said I wore them, did I? This is like one of those courts from captain Kangaroo!!

Judge Zane: The defendant is warned to stop with her smart mouth. Anymore further business?

Jasmine: No further questions, you honor.

Judge Zane: Very well, Sy.

Mindy: So, you were eating ramen?

Syrus: Yes. I was done having practice with Jaden.

Mindy: I see... So, you eat these noodles with your eyes closed, correct?

Syrus: ...

Mindy: I see. So, tell me any possible way for someone like you to suddenly get the ability to look through your eyelids?

Syrus: I opened my eyes.

Mindy: LIES! You NEVER open your eyes!!

Syrus: I could sense your breathing!!!

Mindy: I object to this stupid comment!!

Syrus: Can she call me a loser?!?!

Judge Zane: Does the state object?

Jasmine: Well, it kinda is stupid...

Judge Zane: Sy, did you see Mindy go into Jasmine's bedroom?

Naruto Thoughts: Date with Jasmine... Swore to the truth... Date... Swore... DATE... SWORE!!!

Syrus: Yea... No... No I did not Your Honor.

Jasmine: The deal's off Syrus, you'd have a better chance of dating Zane than me!!

Judge Zane: The state needs to shut up.

Syrus/groan/

Judge Zane: So, there are no witnesses to the crime.

Jasmine: I am sorry your honor, but do you think I'd do this to my own pants?

Judge Zane: Well I can't find a prosecution on breathing.

Mindy: Ha!

Jasmine: I found these jeans on her bed!!!

Mindy: You snoop!! You went in my room!!! Who's the burglar now???

Judge Zane: They were on your bed?

Mindy: That doesn't mean I put them there!! No one can hear me breathing!!

Judge Zane: I'm ready to render a verdict.

Mindy: Hey!! She was supposed to pay me twenty dollars which I would've used to buy shorts if she gave them to me!!

Jasmine: That doesn't give you the liberty to take my new jeans!!

Judge Zane: Okay, my judgment is made.

Mindy: I had to get shorts somehow!! I couldn't wear a dress while playing Frisbee with my brothers!!

Judge Zane: My decision is made-

Mindy: Plus I needed to talk to Alexis. She was talking with Jaden.

Judge Zane: What did you just say?!

Mindy: I'm sorry for your shorts, I'm desperate.

Jasmine: I'll pay you, but you have to buy me new jeans.

Mindy: Seems fair enough.

Judge Zane: Does anyone care about my decision?!

Jasmine: Do you want to go to the mall? We can find shorts.

Mindy: I think they have a sale on jeans at Gap.

Jasmine: Okay.

Syrus: Wait, are we still dating Jasmine?

Jaden: Can I play judge now Zane?


End file.
